Seeing Double
by NickyJ2
Summary: Edward can barely handle Bella in herself. When he's treated to both her and her twin sister one weekend, things are bound to get a little bit confusing. I'm pretty sure the stories better than the summary, considering the summary sucks :P


**Hey guys!! I've been away for a while, but I've finally come back :P Since fanfiction doesn't have much of a tolerance for real life stories, I've started posting all my Jonas Brothers and Camp Rock stories on jonas brothers fanfiction archive . com. Just take out the spaces. My username is the same as here, NickyJ2, so please come over and read for me!! And February, in case you're wondering, I'd love to name that character after you. They just deleted it before I got the chance too :P Anyhoo, about this. Please review and let me know what you think!! Twilight comes out tomorrow!! Go watch it….I promise you, you won't be sorry ******

**Love, **

**NICKYJ2**

I pushed through the double doors of the restaurant, breathing like I'd run a marathon. Which technically, if you count the distance between behind the old school, down main street, through a couple back yards, hopping a couple fences, and running away from one very protective bulldog a marathon...well I guess I had.

The room full of people all stared at me, not that I would blame them. My clothes were a mess, my hair was falling down around my face, and at this point I'm pretty sure even my 'no runs guaranteed!' makeup was running. Ah well. Take it all in people.

I ignored the stares and whispers, and sprinted through the restaurant, avoiding babies, high chairs and standing customers. I banged through the doors to the kitchen, and leaned over the counter. Putting my hands on the steel top, I gulped in as much air as my lungs could hold at one time. Finally under control, I tied on the little black apron that had been waiting for me, and turned around to be met with the hard chest of my dad. My very upset dad.

Damn it. I had been so close.

I winced and brought my gaze up to his face. His face was red, and he was taking in deep calming breaths. Shrinking away, I tried my best to get around him, but he wasn't having that.

"Where have you been young lady??" Well fine then. Let's go back to the 5 year old days.

"Sorry daddy. I had a few errands to run." Yeah, if you count a quick chat with my friends an errand. Not to mention a quick hookup with the new clerk behind the counter at the grocery store. Newton something, wasn't it?? Didn't really matter. But he was a hell of a kisser.

"Marie, we needed a clear restaurant. CLEAR. And because you weren't hear on time to close it up and write out a note of explanation, I showed up thinking I would be setting up for Isabella's welcome home party, and there is a line of PEOPLE, waiting for FOOD!" He stopped and brought his hands to his face, taking a few more deep breaths before continuing. "You need to get rid of them. NOW." Without another word, he turned on his heels and exited the room.

Ah yes. The infamous coming home of the 'older' sister party. I had almost forgotten.

Well that was a lie. I hadn't. In fact, I'd pretty much been thinking about it for the whole week. It would be the first time I would see my twin sister in almost a year. I smirked and began to wipe down the counter so I could start on the salads.

It was sortav funny when you thought about it. Well, it's funny now. It wasn't then. A year after me and Bella finished high school, Dad had up and said he was opening a restaurant. We had laughed for a full 15 minutes, before we finally caught our breaths and looked up to find him staring at us, a confused expression on his face.

Oh, your serious then?? Yes, he sure was, and why was that so funny??

In case you've never met my dad, let me explain. The man could find a way to screw up a TV dinner. Could and has. Beginning of 8th grade, me and Bella walked home to find the entire kitchen plastered in refried beans and cheese enchilada. Dad had gotten hungry while he was watching the game. The fact that this man wanted to open up a restaurant, was kindav a shot from left field.

Anyways, he opened up the restaurant and surprisingly people enjoyed it. It was probably because me and Bells cooked most of the food but hey, potato potahto right?? The whole thing worked out, right up until 3 months after when graduated. When high and mighty Isabella Swan decided that she wanted to up and go to college.

Well of course, Dad was ecstatic. Neither one of us had ever been what you'd call "academic achievers." Kinda the opposite really. So within the next month she was packed, driven and up out of Forks, Washington. She called every so often, but there was a point where she just stopped really. It wasn't like it was a huge loss. I mean, we were twins so obviously I missed her, but the phone calls had gotten awkward and they were getting shorter every time, so really it was a given it would happen eventually.

And then she came back, and it was just different. Between us, I mean. She came back with a dark haired college boy following her around. She was wearing skirts, flats, and a button down shirt and had her hair up in a bun. It was a far cry from the girl who had left me. And somehow, somewhere along the way, we started getting really competitive. It really didn't take all that much to start an argument or a bet, or a competition, and she finally went back to college, and my life has been quieter because of it.

But now, she's coming home, and it's like she's been away for a lifetime. Dad's getting together all our old high school friends, and I know a couple boys who are dying to meet her again. Including what's his name Newton from behind the counter. I allowed myself a little smile. She wasn't even here and I was already one up. not that she'd care. I'm not sure she knew the little whelp existed, but it was a start.

It's all in the name of sisterly love of course......

I dug my phone out of my purse and speed dialed my #1 most called number ever. I guess you could kinda say he was my best friend. More than anyone else at least.

"Hello??" his voice was hoarse, and I'm pretty sure I heard a yawn in there somewhere. I winced as I looked at the time. It was early. No wonder he was so groggy. "Marie?? What are you doing??"

"I screwed up and came to my shift late, so now my dad wants me to clear out the restaurant. Of course, I need your help."

"Of course." he scoffed. I heard him shift his weight around on the bed, before his bed creaked. Good. He was up. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll be there."

"There's the boy I know and love." I teased, before hanging up. Leaning back against the counter, I fiddled with my apron strings. Exactly 4 minutes and 20 seconds later, I walked out and started towards the table of a young couple who had just sat down. Ah, young love. Sorry guys. Today's not the best day to be scheduling a quiet, romantic meal.

"May I take you order??" The girl peered down at her menu for another minute or so. I'm not normally a patient person, and I was already waiting for something. So at this point I was tapping my foot, shimmying around, and bouncing up and down on my heels. Then there was a crash as the doors flew open, and the impressive form of Jacob Black walked into my dining room.

The boy is 5'7'' and I swear he grows an inch every day. He's Native American, so his skin always looks tan and perfect. The dude's a guy, and he's given a free all year tan pass. The rest of us mortals have to try to get anywhere within where Jacob's skin tone is. His hair was shaggy, but he had gotten it cut recently, so it wasn't hippie looking. All in all, he was very nice to look at. And he was a good actor. I gave him the quick once over, before turning back to the couple. I offered them an apologetic smile, and walked off towards the kitchen.

_3.....2......1........_ "Marie Swan!!" There we go.

I wiped the smile off my face, and turned to him with a look of pure shock on my face. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." He seethed. "Did you really think Mike NEWTON was going to keep his mouth shut?? We went to school with the guy Marie, even you should know him better than that!!" Oh. So it was Mike was it. Well then.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, alternating between playing with the pad of paper in my hands, and glancing around to look at our customers every so often. Sure enough, we pretty much had the floor. A few families had already gotten up and started walking out, shaking there heads and muttering under their breath. Great. Now just a few more to go.

"Jake, can we please not do this now??" I lowered my voice, this time glancing around more openly. Everyone was staring at me, but almost all of them darted their gaze away as soon as I made eye contact. A few sent me sympathetic looks. A few got up and left. Almost there.

"Why?? Is it cause it's a public place??" He crossed the room in just a few strides, and was looking straight down at me. His eyes were flashing, but he sent me a quick wink before his mouth set back into a hard line. "You didn't think about that when you were fucking Newton."

I raised my eyebrows. Well that was a new one. And with that line, there were just a few more tables that still had people in them. I nodded ever so slightly, and started walking hurriedly towards them, trying to make it look like I was trying to get away.

"Jake just go. I promise, I'll call later and make it up to you. I swear." He came up behind me and spun me around, grabbing my wrists. I whimpered, and his eyes flashed again. Well your not the only one who can come up with new tricks Jacob Black.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a sinful smirk. Seriously, that look on him should be illegal. Because I can't see anyone..or at least any red blooded female, refusing him when he looked like that.

"Oh you can definitely make it up to me later." My eyes widened in fake horror, and WHABOOM. Just like that, the restaurant was clear. No more customers.  
Jacob's eyes scanned the room, before he turned back to me, still wearing that smirk. "We're getting better at this. That was much faster than last time."

"Hmm." I snorted. "That's what she said. And personally," I said, walking away and throwing the last over my shoulder. ", I think it's because you used the words Mike Newton, and fuck in the same sentance."

He was behind me in a second, arms around my waist, mouth against my ear. "How 'bout I use the words you, me and fuck in a sentance?" He growled. I took a deep breath to get myself back under control, before smirking and shrugging out of his grasp.

"Nice Idea. I'll be sure to use that as material next time." He snarled and before I knew it, I was sitting on the nearest table top and his mouth was on mine. It didn't take long for me to stop fighting him. After all, he was Jacob, I was Marie, and this felt a hell of a lot better than slicing tomatoes in the kitchen.

He slid his hands slowly up my shirt and cupped my breasts. I tore my mouth away from his, gasping from the lack of air AND from what he was doing to me. Snickering softly, his lips ghosted down my neck, before he sucked at the point where my shoulder met my neck. Moaning, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled his mouth back up to mine. He was moving to undo my bra clasp, when I was finally able to think straight.

'We....have to....stop...." I gasped out. He shot me a look that clearly said 'are you crazy' and went right back to what he was doing. I grabbed him and tilted his chin up, making him look at me.

"As much as I want to keep going," I said when I had finally gotten my breathing under control, "I don't think you want to be the one explaining it to Charlie."

Jacob groaned and buried his head in my neck. He took a few deep breaths and got himself under control, before finally pulling back. I giggled and jumped down off the table, straightening my shirt in the process.

"Tonight oh patient one, we'll continue this 'conversation." He stiffened and reached for me, but I danced out of his grasp and into the kitchen. "I'll see you tonight Jake!" I threw over my shoulder, listening as he grumbled and cursed his way out the front door. I laughed as he almost tripped as he stumbled down the front steps. I loved that boy.

Now back to preparing the oh so tantalizing salads for the oh so interesting sister. Blech.

**Later that Night**

"Bella darling! How's college?" I gritted my teeth and turned to the brunette lady standing in front of me.

"I'm not Bella, Mrs. Downing. I'm Marie."

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. Point Bella in my direction when she gets here." I nodded and watched her walk off. Aha. I knew there was some reason I didn't miss being a twin all that much. There was no one for people to confuse you with.

A couple years ago I wouldn't have minded. But now, I was very obviously my own person. And Bella was very obviously hers. And it was an understatement to say that we are nothing alike. Even if we do look exactly the same.

I straightened my top and yanked the hair band out of my hair. Spying Jacob across the room, I waved and he sauntered over to me.

"Guest of honor here yet??" He took the space on the table to my left, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nope. She's fashionably late, as always." He shifted next to me, and I looked up. "Little nervous oh confidant one??" It was common knowledge, at least to me, that Jacob had a huge crush on Bella in high school.

He shrugged. "Hey, I used to like her. And she has gotten really hot." He laughed as I smacked his arm. "Relax 'rie." he said, leaning in. "Your the only girl I'm putting out for any time soon." He planted a soft kiss on my cheek before straightening back up and looking down at me.

"Thanks, I'm flattered." I tried to play it off, but it didn't help that I was blushing the same shade of red as my blouse. Jacob just stood and smirked, waving a quick goodbye before disappearing back into the crowd. Sighing, I returned to the front of the line, reclaiming my job as 'hostess.'

"Oh hello dear! How's college." I rolled my eyes, and turned, glaring down an older woman, who had made the mistake again of confusing me and my sister.

"For the last time, would you people get it straight?? I am NOT..."

"Bella?"

I turned with a growl, ready to fly at the person who not only had interrupted me mid-rant, but had confused me with my sister YET again. But whatever I had ready died on my lips as I took in the beauty in front of me.

He had sandy, blond hair. He was well built, just a little taller than me. He smelled amazing, he had a nice smile, and he had the most beautiful, piercing, green eyes I had ever seen on a person. Heck I didn't know that shade of green existed.

Coughing, I turned back to the woman who was looking at me, a little frightened. I smiled kindly at her, before offering her a hand. "College is fine Mrs. Whitler. I'm really enjoying being back." Handing her off to a butler, I turned back to the green eyed Adonis behind me.

"Yes??"


End file.
